The elements involved in setting up a standard emergency call are described in FIG. 1. A user of a phone, being either a mobile phone 1a with a radio connection or a fixed phone 1b with a fixed line connection, enters the emergency number.
In case of a mobile phone the number is transported as a DTAP-IAM (Direct Transfer Application Part-Initial Address Message) 2a to the MSC (Mobile Switching Centre). The Emergency Call Handler (ECH) function 4 receives the DTAP-IAM with the emergency number and is further responsible for setting-up the call to the Emergency Centre (PSAP—Public Safety Answering Point) 7 through the network 6. It therefore sends an ISUP-IAM (ISDN User Part-Initial Address Message) 5 into the network 6.
In case of a fixed phone the number is transported as DTMF (Dual Tone Multiple Frequency) 2b to a local exchange 3b. The Emergency Call Handler (ECH) function 4 receives the emergency number and is further responsible for setting-up the call to the Emergency Centre 7.
The PSAP receives the ISUP-IAM and the information 8 in the ISUP-IAM is provided to the Emergency Operator 9, who acknowledges and the connection between user and operator is established.
The information related to the emergency is communicated orally between the user end the emergency operator. For some disabled people like deaf/mute, this is very cumbersome, and, as always in stress situations, people might not remember information requested by the emergency operator. In case of automated alarms like for fire or burglary, no voice communication is possible. And finally there are situation like where a burglar is in the house and you certainly would not use your voice to answer questions of the emergency operator, moreover even the voice of the operator from the speaker is unwanted.
In recent years several additions are made to the prior art that allow the operator to retrieve additional information. Example is U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,489 where the operator is facilitated with the possibility to retrieve the actual location of a mobile phone.
Drawback of these methods is that information needs to be stored in a separate database and is related to the phone number rather then the actual user or usage. If in emergency cases a speech/hearing disabled person uses a phone, the fact that he or she is unable to give a voice response will not be in the database when it is not the regular extension number. A comparable problem occurs when a person can not speak back e.g. when hiding for a burglar.
The object of this invention is to add emergency related information to an emergency call made.